Cat napped 1
by animeath
Summary: This story was down for a while, its back and so are my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

I have no ownership of Housepets!

Never Have and luckily for you never will. Enjoy.

Yes yes allot of you have been asking why I took down my house pet stories... Someone went through and constantly reported my account and my stories. So yeah enjoy.

* * *

It was a dark stormy night when "it" happened. Max was knocked out and thrown in a van and Grape was shoved in a sack. Peanut tried desperately to help but was just too weak. One of the men grabbed the pup and stabbed a needle into his side, and soon Peanut was tired and sleepy. He fell to the ground and passed out, when he woke up he was in the exact same place he was when Grape was kidnapped. He began running, hoping to find some trace of his companion. It was no use, they were gone, and he couldn't do a thing to fix it.  
Months went by, Peanut was always sad. Earl and Jill even took Peanut to a therapist, Peanut had been having trouble and began blaming himself. Months went by, all anyone could do is wait. After a while, someone finally found a lead. The fish emblem that hung from Grape's collar was found, and so tonight. Another month went by and Peanut was desperate, he would do anything to get Grape back. Peanut was having nightmares come night, every night he had dreams about what they did to her.  
Peanut went to bed, tired as could be. He laid down, not bothering to cover up. He missed her so much, but there was nothing he could do. He waited for sleep to whisk him away and let yet another nightmare consume him. Inside his dream Grape had been mutilated and harmed in every way possible. He awoke same as always only this time it was after noon, he new what he had to do. He had to find Grape, and nothing would stop it.  
And so, tonight Peanuts life will end... and his legend will begin.

Peanut went inside, a stern look on his face. He kicked the basement door open. He descended into the cold damp room and flicked on a light. Grabbing a crow bar and a coat, he began gathering things to aid him on his journey. He packed everything into a large black suitcase and placed it under a bridge... the next step was to fake is own death, he looked up at the sky "I'll be there soon, Grape", he whispered to himself.  
The next day he gathered and audience and got on the top of the bridge, he was ready to jump. Everyone was watching and calling him down, his parents yelled "Peanut, get down from there! Please Peanut, we can't lose you too!" Unfortunately, Peanut was driven by something else. He was ready, he jumped off the bridge head first. In a few seconds he was greeted harshly by cold water. It threw his body into shock, but he swam with all his might to survive. he climbed up onto the bank and shook him self off, then back tracked back to the bridge.  
It was dark now, and Peanut was dry now. He was dressed and in the process of walking to the last place he saw Grape. He looked around the area were the van was parked. "Bingo." he said. He found a card, it had the name of an old shipping company called "Black Works". He recognized it instantly, the company was located over near were he had jumped this morning. The police department had probably set out a search party to find his body, getting passed the search squad was not going to be easy.  
He doubled-back to the bridge, hoping that no one would smell the scent of "wet dog" that was following him around. In an hour or so he had arrived to the old building, it had busted windows and broken down trucks in front of it. People were still working late to get shipments sent out, if he was going to survive he was going to have to be quiet and sneaky. "CRASH", he knocked over a trash can... a few of the workers went back to check out the situation, they found paw prints in the mud. Everyone went back to there usual jobs, ignoring the scene. Peanut was much more cautious now, being sure not to make the slightest noise. He slipped in the back door, then, walking slowly into the mailing office, he began reading up on shipment orders and the locations of the current shipments. He read through the shipment orders or pets, then cats. Soon he found exactly what he was looking for... Purple cat, age 5. It had been a year since he had seen Grape. Therefore, she would be five. If he was correct, she should be in box #36964. He put everything back and jumped out the window... He looked back in and saw the list of orders for stolen pets. he took out a match and struck it on the box then lit the papers on fire, being sure to snag the one he needed, then descended off the roof and into the cargo bay.

Peanut descended off the roof at a high speed, he managed to land in a dumpster without hurting himself too bad. His left paw was hurt but he could manage. He ducked behind a metal cargo bin, he sat down and carefully wrapped his paw in bandages before standing up and continuing to box #36964. He didn't walk more than a couple hundred feet before a gunshot rang through out the whole facility. He ducked back across the shipyard, trying to find a place to hide. He looked around before spotting a guy with a cattleprod, he ran up behind him and knocked him out with his crow bar, then picking up the rod he started running again. He was so close, there he saw box #36966. He was so close he searched around and found nothing. The cargo bin he was looking for was gone, he looked up and saw on the top of the stack cargo bin #3696-. The rest was un able to read. He grabbed the handle to the box in front of him and began climbing, as soon as he was to the top he opened the bin. There was Max's collar. He was close, Max was with her that night right before they were kidnapped. "If Grape was being shipped in this bin, why was Max's collar in here?" he thought to himself. Peanut looked back and fourth, wondering where to go next. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dirty white piece of paper. He grabbed it, sitting on the edge of the box were he could read it in the light.  
To whom this may concern,  
Hi, I am Maxwell. Me and my girlfriend Grape have been moved to another bin.  
The bin is located on the boat named the S. If anyone finds this please help us.

-Maxwell

P.S The boat leaves at 12:00 A.M.  
P.S.S The bin number is #1445  
Peanut crumpled the note and dropped it, another gun shot went off and barely grazed his arm. It was a close call but he wasn't wounded, only the skin was broken. Peanut grabbed Maxwell's collar and jumped, he sunk his crow bar into the metal bin. His plan failed as his crow bar got caught and dropped him to the ground. Luckily he was already close to the ground and wasn't hurt.  
Peanut put Max's collar in his coat pocket and kept running, he could pick up something else later. Peanut kept running, looking at all the ships and making sure to find the one labeled "S.". At last he saw the boat, it had to be at least 400 feet away, he kept running, the boat horn going off and signaling for it to leave. The boat began moving. Peanut jumped, his hand grabbing the last bar of the ladder. He smiled as he began pulling himself up.  
He landed on the boat, looking around he found a doorway leading to the cargo hold. He descended down, looking around seeing multiple crates. He opened one of the crates and found a mattress and a blanket, he was obviously on the right boat. He walked around the boat looking for a number #1445, he saw a #1445. It was too close to the wall to open. His only choice was to ride out the trip and wait for the workers to open the bins. He opened the bin next to it (#1444) and went in. He laid down and fell asleep peacefully.  
"Grrrrr", Peanuts eyes flashed open. "This doesn't sound good", He muttered.

Peanut awoke the next morning, he rubbed his eyes and stood up. The mattress was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever slept on. He grabbed the door and tried to push it open... it didn't budge. He slammed into it again only to get the same result. He struck a match and looked around the cargo bin, there in the corner lay a big bruised bull dog. During the previous night, Peanut had shared a bin with a bulldog, and boy he wasn't happy.

* * *

To save time Im just going to combine chapters, so from now on 3 chapters will be in one post.


	2. Chapter 2

I have no ownership of Housepets!

Never Have and luckily for you never will. Enjoy.

Yes yes allot of you have been asking why I took down my house pet stories... Someone went through and constantly reported my account and my stories. So yeah enjoy.

* * *

He kicked at the hole, rapidly bashing at the door. He'd be damned if he was gonna stay stuck in here. He smashed into the wall with his shoulder, the rusted door giving way and letting Peanut fly into the light. Peanut looked over, Grapes crate was still there. sometime during the night, the crate had shifted back. Peanut decided now is the time to save Grape. He walked over and grabbed the handle, then twisting on it the door came open. There, out of the shadows, was a tail, a brown ruffled tail. Peanut reached into the darkness and pulled hard. The response was not positive. It resulted with a scratch mark in his face. He saw in his hand none other then Maxwell. Maxwell saw Peanut, his bandaged paw, his coat, his smile, and above all, the irritated look on his face. "P-Peanut?", Maxwell stuttered. "How did you get here?" "Maxwell... where's Grape", Peanut asked. A certain whimper was heard with his voice. All Max could do was sit there, a tear rolling down his cheek. "She...she was removed from this crate." Max was obviously broken, the girl that he had fallen for had been brutally ripped from his arms. "I bet I could help you find her", Max went on. Peanut stood up "Lets hurry, we don't have long before we dock." Peanut walked out of the bin followed by Max, he was obviously suffering from malnutrition. The last time Max had eaten was probably a week ago.  
Peanut ran to the staircase leading above deck, he laid right under the top step as to keep out of sight. He spotted a life boat, they could escape on that once they had retrieved Grape. He snuck out onto the deck, looking back and fourth as he walked quietly into the kitchen. He grabbed a basket and filled it with food, Maxwell on the other hand started stuffing his face. Once Peanut had 3 baskets of food he went out and put it in the life boat, now it was time to save Grape. Just as Peanut was getting ready to head out and find Grape the whole boat stopped, they had docked. Maxwell grabbed Peanut and dragged him off the side of the ship into the ocean. Maxwell and peanut swam hard and long desperately trying to survive the ocean current. as soon as they made it back to shore peanut began yelling "whats wrong with you? You almost got us killed, and now theirs know way were gunna find grape! "I just saved your life, theirs no way we could have stayed up there while the workers ran around." After a ship docks its gunna be non-stop work up there for hours." Max explained. Peanut Argued, "so why not take the boat?" While the two argued a cage with a purple hanging out of it passed the two by, they instantly stopped arguing and started chasing after the cage. they followed the crate all the way to a large semi, Peanut and Max climbed into the semi right after Grape was loaded. He shoved his face against the crate, he looked at her the same way he did the first time he ever me Grape. he whispered "pssssst, Grape I'm here to take you home"... Maxwell intervened, "they probably have her doped up on knock out pills, this way she doesn't fight when they transport her."  
The semi took off causing Maxwell and Peanut to fall up against a crate. "There was really nothing to do but wait, I mean were are we really going to run?" said Maxwell. Peanut had to admit it would be nice to just sit back and relax, after all max was right next to him Grape was in front of him there was nothing to worry about. Peanut realized that he still had maxes collar, he handed it to Maxwell and said, "Its really great to see you guys again, I missed ya" Max put on his collar and asked "how did you find us anyway?" "well a couple days ago I set out to find you, I ended up finding a card that let me to the ship and before I new it I was here." Max sat there and said nothing. "Whats wrong?" Peanut asked. "If it took you a few days to find us why didn't you leave a year ago?" "Hey, I was destroyed when Grape got kidnapped. The girl that I wanted more then anything was not only with another guy, but was literally stolen right from under me. Max could understand that, after all Peanut was just a pup. "hey Peanut?" Max asked. "Why did the truck stop moving?" Peanut stood up and jumped in a crate, Max quickly followed him in just in time for the back of the truck to open up. Men came in and began unloading crates and supplies, they were now being moved to what seemed to be a storage silo, it was most likely night again and this place was going to be crawling with guards.

Slowly the lid to the crate opened, Max and Peanut looked out of the crate. There was nothing but pitch black darkness in all directions. Peanut whispered to Max, his voice quiet and cold. "We should find some flashlights, there's no way were gunna find grape in the dark." The two Housepets climbed out and began searching for a supplies crate, trying to find something that generated some kind of light. Peanut struck a match and looked for flash lights while Maxwell skimmed the wall looking for a light switch. "Hey max", Peanut whispered. "Find the light switch yet"? "Not yet", Max replied. "I found some kind of switch though, should I pull it?" "I guess, if you think its the light." Maxwell grabbed the massive switch and yanked on it, in a few seconds the lights all over the building came on.  
Maxwell ran past boxes, looking back and fourth trying to find Grape, Peanut on the other hand was still looking for supplies. the pup had searched a total of 14 boxes before finally finding a box full of Bullets and other ammunition, his eyes widened. "Bullets?" Peanut whispered to himself. He opened all the surrounding crates, bullets spilling onto the floor. He opened one more crate which contained flashlights, rope, medicine and guns. He grabbed 2 flashlights, rope and medicine. He reached for a gun. His hands trembling upon contact, he quickly pulled away leaving the fire arm in its place. He slammed the crate door and ran off to find max, Max was still looking for Grape. He had almost given up hope when he spotted what seemed to be a containment facility about ten kilometers away. "Peanut, I think I know were grape is".Peanut raised an eye brow, a smile on his face. "really, were?" Max paused for a second, a knot in his throat. "She's over in a different building, a big one, and its probably full of guards." Peanut opened the crate and pulled out two hand guns, loading them both with sleeping darts. He climbed up on a fork lift in order to get a better view of the hanger, he spotted max over near the door. Peanut jogged over and handed him a pistol, then walking back he got in a jeep and drove up to a garage door. It was difficult but together they managed to open the garage door just enough for the jeep to slip out. Maxwell pushed on the gas while peanut steered the jeep.  
In a couple if minutes they were right outside the building, they jumped out of the vehicle and looked around the corner. There was no way they were gunna get in the front door, peanut and max sneaked to the back of the building to were they found a opened window. Maxwell noticed that there was a crate shoved up against the building. he could use that crate to get to the window but peanut would have to stay out here until he could unlock the back door. "hey peanut, I can get in and unlock that door. Ill be back in a second", max ran off and climbed up on the crate. Then he climbed the wall and pulled himself into the window, In a few minutes Max had found the back door and proceeded to unlock it.  
Peanut walked into the building, he looked around taking in the environment. The building had white floors white walls and light blue lights hanging from the ceilings. Peanut asked "What is this place?" Max looked at the signs on the wall, "Well its got a Lab and an armory... I bet its a research facility." We better hurry then, Grapes probably in the animal containment facility" Peanut and max started running, reading signs looking for there feline friend.

* * *

To save time Im just going to combine chapters, so from now on 3 chapters will be in one post.


End file.
